The Fairytale of The Star and The Fire
by SolidCelestialScriptSorceress
Summary: What will happen if Natsu called Lucy a good for nothing, weak, pile of trash? Simple. She'll get hurt. In this story, she left and disappeared on thin air. She comes back as a new person with new personality, new powers, and new guild. What will Fairy Tail do? Can Natsu ever tell Lucy his true feelings now that she hates him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Fairy Tale of the Star and the Fire

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys! I am here to present my newest story entitled 'The Fairy Tale of the Star and the Fire'. I have five OCs here. The lists can be found below. Well, I love fanfics where someone will be kicked out and that character will leave and get a new persona. So… I decided to make one too! Yey! But still, Natsu and Lucy! NaLu! Oh, forgot to say, if you want to see the chibi versions of my OCs please PM me. ^^ ~ (^_^) ~ Anyways, let's get on the story…

**Disclaimer:**

Obviously, I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my characters here and the plot.

**Summary:**

What will happen if Natsu called Lucy a good for nothing, weak, pile of trash? Simple. She'll get hurt. In this story, she left and disappeared on thin air. She comes back as a new person with new personality, new powers, and new guild. What will Fairy Tail do? Will they ever figure out who she is or will they fail to do that and lost her? Can Natsu ever tell Lucy his true feelings now that she hates him? And why is the summary full of questions ?

_**OC List...**_

**Stephanie Luce Steelheart Age: 17. **

** Powers: Celestial Magic, Ice Dragon Slaying Magic**

*** She have cerulean blue eyes, waist length blonde hair in two high pigtails with two curly strands in front and side bangs framing her face. She wore various kinds of clothing, but most of the time she's wearing a black uniform like clothes and black thigh high boots. She's the leader of Starlight Milkyway and one of the strongest mage of Sky Meteorite guild. Often called as 'Kaichou' by her team mates, she has a cheerful personality but a strict side sometimes. Her true identity is Lucy Heartfilia.

**Mary Jane Springfield Age: 17.**

**Powers: Crystal Dragon Slaying Magic, Lacrima**

***She has a pair of brown eyes, long dark pink hair tied into semi ponytail by a violet ribbon with two short strands and full bangs framing her face. She's wearing a knee length black boots and pink black Japanese style gothic dress ending right above her knees. She's a talkative, bubbly, and childish girl always giving people weird names. She's the second strongest on the team, specializing on turning Lacrima into weapons. She has a scary personality when serious and the closest to Stephanie, even knowing her true identity. She's the only person who knows who Stephanie really is and is always preventing Natsu from talking to Stephanie. But, in the end, she's the one who encourage Stephanie to go back to her true home.

**Marianna Faintsnow Age: 17 **

**Powers: Ice-make, Telepathy**

*** She has long purple hair styled by braiding it on the upper part and letting it loose on the lower part. More like, two low pigtails with two strands framing her face and full bangs. She also have a pair of blue green eyes. She's wearing a pair of black heels with lace and a black and white thigh high dress with a white ribbon on the waist. She wore a black vest with long sleeves and collar –the vest reaching only below her chest-. She's the 'Natsu Dragneel' of the team always having senseless arguments with Hikari. She can use Telepathy to broadcast a message to everyone. She can't read their minds though. She's a good observant and eventually realizes Stephanie's true identity. She's a big fanatic of Stephanie/Natsu loveteam and is always giving Natsu some tips if she have a chance. She even 'accidentally' push Stephanie to Natsu so they would kiss. She can be a tsundere sometimes and a sweet girl at the same time.

**Hikari Yuki Wintercrystal Age: 17**

**Powers: Snow Magic, Teleportation**

*** She have a long wavy ebony black hair, full bangs and two short strands framing her face. She let her hair loose and only wore a white headband with ribbons for head accessory. She have purple eyes. She's wearing a black and pink winter dress and brown boots reaching just above her ankles-more like snow shoes-. She have a cold and stubborn personality and is the 'Gray Fullbuster' of Starlight Milkyway always arguing with Marianna. She have a huge crush-at-first-sight at Gray (rivaling Juvia). She loves cold foods and milkshakes.

**Yuzuru Thundersummit Age: 18**

**Powers: Thunder Magic, Illusion Magic**

*** He have spiky light brown hair and yellow eyes. He's wearing a pair of black slacks and a suit without a tie. He also wore a one button open red polo shirt underneath it and leather black shoes. He's a gentleman and has a soft spot for Stephanie. He loves curry. HE doesn't hesitate to cheer his comrades even if it'll turn him to a cheerleader. He eventually fell in love with Stephanie, forming a love triangle with Natsu. He even told him that he won't give up on Stephanie and that he won't hesitate to hurt him if he ever tries to hurt her again.

* * *

**The Story:**

_Chapter 1: The disappearance of Lucy Heartfilia_

One rowdy day at Magnolia, in front of the Fairy Tail guild doors, stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair. The woman, whose name is Lucy, took a deep breath as she push open the huge doors.

She was greeted by the cheery atmosphere of the guild as she made her way to the bar earning some greetings on the way. But, that doesn't help for she was feeling uneasy today like something bad was about to happen. She stopped on her mid-way when she heard a loud bang coming from the guild doors. She look back and saw Natsu walking towards her , emanating a dark aura that made Lucy step back.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you." Natsu said, seriously.

"W-Why?" she asked. He stayed silent for a while, but the next thing he said made the whole guild stopped on their stuffs in shock.

"I don't need you in my team anymore." Natsu stated coldly.

"W-What? W-Why?" Lucy stuttered, eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about, Flame brain?!" Gray yelled, standing from his seat.

"Natsu, what's the meaning of this?" Erza asked, mimicking Gray's actions and glared at Natsu.

"Simple. Who needs a weakling like her? She's nothing but a good for nothing pile of trash. She's just a pain in the ass that's need to be erased. Lisanna is much better than her. She's more reliable and stronger." Natsu said, scoffing on the process. He turns to Lucy and stared at her in disgust.

"You know what, Lucy? I regret that I brought you to the guild. You don't belong here anymore so… Get. Lost." Natsu added, smirking at her.

"Natsu! What the hell are you saying?" Lisanna yelled, stepping forward from the crowd of people.

Natsu was about to answer but Lucy interrupted him.

"No. It's alright." Lucy said, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"But, Lucy!" Mirajane protested. Going out from the bar.

"No!" Lucy yelled, looking up at them. Unshed tears pooling her eyes making it look like its sparkling.

"He's right. I'm nothing but a burden." She smiled sadly. "Sorry for being a nuisance!" she yelled and run off.

"Lucy!" Mirajane yelled after her as the guild doors closed.

**At the guild after Lucy left**

Everyone is silent, staring at Natsu in shock and disappointment. Natsu looked around aware on the cold atmosphere.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

*SLAP*

Everybody's eyes widened as Erza slap Natsu across the face. The sound of the slapping echoing on the whole guild.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" Erza yelled at Natsu's face, glaring at the said man.

"Do what?" Natsu asked, cupping his reddened cheek.

"Oi! SHE'S TALKING ABOUT LUCY, YOU BASTARD!" Gray yelled, obviously furious at the dragon slayer.

"Hah! That woman?" Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't call her 'that woman'!" Mirajane yelled, standing beside Erza.

"Hmp. She's nothing. Not even strong. Always complaining." Natsu said rolling his eyes.

"So what?! She's your bestfriend for goodness' sake!" Erza yelled. "How dare you treat her like that?!"

"Whatever." Natsu shrugged and left the guild.

**Lucy's POV…**

_I can't understand. I can't understand everything! How dare he degrade me like that?! _

I sniffed as I packed my things and wipe my tears with the back of my hand. Even though I don't want to say it. I quit. I quit Fairy Tail. I know it won't solve the problem, but I can't take it anymore! It'll be alright if it's someone else because I know that Natsu's there to comfort me, but DAMN IT! It's Natsu off all people! He's my last straw. The last person I'm expecting to tell that words to me. And for that, I will never forgive him.

_'Get Lost' he says … fine! But be ready Natsu, because I'll come back with a vengeance._

As I thought of those things, I quickly lifted up my suit case and left the house.

**End of Lucy's POV… **

**At the train station**

Lucy stepped inside the train as the doors closed and whistles from the siren filled the place. She glanced one more time at Magnolia with solemn eyes and silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Goodbye Magnolia.."

"Goodbye Fairy Tail…"

"Goodbye Natsu…" Lucy whispered as the train started to move.

"I love you…"

_I left because I love you.._

_I left because I need to…_

_I left because you told me to…_

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**First chapter finish! ^^ Ne, if you don't mind, can you please leave a review ? Umm, I'll repeat it again. If you want to see the chibi versions of my OCs please PM me. ^^ Sorry for the wrong grammars. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Fairy Tale of the Star and the Fire

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

**Note:**

_**Hey guys! ^^ Thanks for those who dropped a review. ^^ I love you guys ! Oh and this is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy~ I'll post it now because i won't be able to for a long time so...^^**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Misunderstanding Led To A Tragedy._

**3 days later**

The Fairy Tail guild was unusually quiet ever since the confrontation three days ago. They can't still believe that Natsu actually said those words to Lucy bluntly. They can't still believe that Natsu could degrade someone-especially Lucy- like that. Now, they only have a single question left. What happened to Natsu?

The silence was shortly disrupted by someone who violently opens the door and yelled…

"I'M BACK!" a pink haired man shouted across the guild, grinning widely. Yep. It's Natsu.

The whole guild flinched at the sound of his voice and immediately glared at him.

"Err… what?" he asked taking a step back.

"WHAT, WHAT?!" Gray snapped, standing violently banging the table on the process.

"Gray? What's the problem?" Happy asked, flying towards him.

"Problem? THE PROBLEM IS THAT MAN!" Gray yelled pointing a finger at Natsu.

"Hey! How come I'm the problem, Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON"T TELL ME YOU CAN"T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED 3 DAYS AGO!" Erza yelled, joining the commotion.

"What do you mean by three days ago?" Natsu asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Stop fooling around, Natsu." Mirajane hissed, giving Natsu a 'Satan Soul' glare.

"But, I'm not fooling around! I was on a mission I took four days ago! Right, Happy?" Natsu yelled, as Happy flew back to him.

"Aye! I was with him!" Happy said, making everyone froze.

"Four days… ago?" Mirajane muttered and quickly searched for the logbook.

After a minute of searching, her eyes widened in shock...

"G-Guys? H-He's telling the truth. He did take a mission four days ago…"

"Oi! What's happening?" Natsu asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

Everyone stared at him in confusion and shock. Mira came up to him and explain to him everything that happened three days ago.

"I… what?" Natsu asked, shock evident on his face, "But, I can't do that!" he yelled.

"We know, Natsu. We know." Mira said, comforting him.

"But, why would you go on a mission without telling any of us?" Gray asked.

"I took that mission to buy Lucy a present for her birthday today." Natsu said. "… but, I didn't expect it to turn out like this!"

"Oh yeah, Lucy's birthday is today…" Erza muttered.

Everyone was silent for a while before Natsu broke it.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked looking around.

"We don't know. She hasn't showed up at the guild for three days now." Mira said, frowning.

"I'll go find her." Natsu said and run towards the door.

But, before he could reach the knob, Master Macarov grabbed him using his large hand and brought him back at the center of the guild.

"She's on a mission, you brat!" Master Macarov said, making everyone froze.

"But, Master? I don't remember Lucy taking a-"Mira said, only to be interrupted by the Master.

"I gave her that special mission. Besides, she asked for it… so that she can get over at what happened." Master Macarov explained.

"This is all my fault." Natsu said, slumping on Master's hand.

Everyone stared at him in sympathy. In that moment, a messenger bird came up to Master and dropped an envelope.

"A letter for Master Macarov." The bird announce and flew away.

Master Macarov opened the letter and began to read it.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked as murmurs started only to be stopped by Master Macarov.

"Brats! Listen!" Master said as he started to read the letter out loud. Everybody looked at him. Confusion written on their faces seeing the Master with solemn face.

_**"To Fairy Tail,**_

_**We are informing you that your fellow member, Lucy Heartfilia has died while on a mission. We are also informing you that her body fell onto a cliff and our town is still searching for it.**_

_**Condolence.**_

_**With sympathy,**_

_**Town of Tale."**_

Everybody were silent after they heard what's inside the letter as silent tears fall from their eyes.

"No! Lucy can't be dead!" Natsu yelled, his own tears streaming down from his eyes.

"Natsu…" Lisanna called. "Just... accept…the…fact…" she added between sobs.

"No! Lucy can't die! It can't be!" he continued to yell and after minutes of doing so, he ended up kneeling on the ground and punching the floor.

"LUCY!"

_TEARS._

_You wish for them to just go away,_

_But in reality, even though they go away,_

_The pain is still there._

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2 done ! ^^ Please leave a review. ^^**


	3. A very sad news

**SAD STORY! **

**Dear reader-chan, **

Hello! I'm Neko-chan, Lucy-chan's alter ego.^^ So, I was told- by her- to deliver a very very VERY sad story/ news. You see, our dear Lucy-chan can't upload the newest chapter of The Fairy Tale of The Star and The Fire because a super wicked rat ate a part of her draft which was written on a paper! In behalf of her, I'm really sorry for the delay. She can't type the latest chapter of her story mainly because she can't exactly remember the missing parts (which was eaten by the rat, by the way). You see, this story was written a few months ago so she really can't remember the details no matter how much she tried.

I'm really sorry about that. Please continue to support her until she remembers the exact details of her story chapter. ^^

**Hoping for your kind consideration,**

**Neko-chan ( JustYourTypicalGirl )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ! ^^ I'm back ! ^^ Sorry for the inconvenience! Finally, here is the Chapter 3 ! But, seriously? I never thought that my draft will get chewed by a rat! What a wicked rat that rat is~ Anyways, enjoy !**

* * *

** Chapter 3: New Guild, New Group, and New Peoples.**

One late evening at the Fairy Tail guild. Where only Master Macarov is the only person remaining at the said building, sitting on his office chair, staring at on the door quietly and calmly as if expecting someone. As if on cue, Master Macarov heard three soft knocks coming from other side of the door.

"Come in." he said. The door slowly opens revealing our blonde celestial mage, Lucy.

Lucy walked over to the master's desk and stood in front of him eyes on the ground.

"I expect you here tonight, my child…" Master Macarov said, frowning.

"Master. I-I want to talk to you…" Lucy said, her voice quivering.

Master Macarov remained silent gesturing for Lucy to continue. He knew what she was going to say, he knew the reason why she was here in front of him. He knew what she wants.

"Master…I-I want to…" Lucy trailed as tears starts flooding her eyes. She took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

"I'm asking permission to leave Fairy Tail."

"Why?" Master asked, even though he already knows the answer.

Lucy frowned, "Master, we both know the answer to that question."

"Don't you want to talk to him first?" Master asked as he stood on the table.

"No! I-I mean…I don't want to…I can't…I can't face him right now…" Lucy said, her tears tempting to fall.

"I hate him."

Macarov nodded. "Are you sure, Lucy?" he asked, taking Lucy's right hand which bears the Fairy Tail crest.

"Yes. Besides, I want to be stronger. Stronger so that I will never experience this pain again..."Lucy said, looking straight at Macarov's eyes.

"Well then, if that is what you want. We will miss you, Lucy." Macarov said, putting his hand over Lucy's guild mark and removing it after a few seconds.

Lucy pulled her hand back and grips it, staring at it while her tears made its way down her rosy cheeks. It's gone. Her pink guild mark is gone… she's no longer a Fairy Tail mage.

Macarov watch her cry. His eyes full of sadness. This girl. She was strong. She was strong because she managed to live her life happily despite her past.

"Master, can I have a favor?" Lucy asked, regaining her composure and wiping her tears.

"Of course. What is it?" Macarov asked.

"I don't want them to know that I left. I don't want them to look for me. Please, can you please just tell them that I'm dead? That I took a mission or something and died? In that way, they won't be able to track me down. Please, Master?" Lucy pleaded, determination shining brightly on her eyes.

"If that is what you want, Lucy." Macarov nodded, agreeing.

Lucy smiled at him and bade her farewell. Macarov watched as she made her way to the door, open and then closing it quietly. He turned to the window and watched as she ran away from the guild with tears on her eyes.

* * *

Macarov sighed, remembering what happened that night. He can remember it clearly. He can remember how she agreed on Lucy's plan and that is to fake her death.

He stood up from his chair and head to the guild's main hall. Everyone is there. Chatting happily. It's like they move on already and just accept the fact that Lucy's gone. It's been a year so why not move on right? He moved his gaze to the right and found the Team Natsu with Lisanna laughing on a stupid thing that Gray said.

Lisanna. She served as a replacement to Lucy. She's always the one whose comforting Natsu. After months of doing so, Natsu and Lisanna was officially a couple. It took Natsu a long time before he moves on so Macarov is happy for him. It's just; he preferred Natsu and Lucy to be together…

Macarov sighed once more before walking towards the bar for his booze.

**MEANWHILE…**

A girl with waist length blonde hair tied in pigtails, sighed contentedly enjoying the wind brushing pass her. She was lying on an open grassy field with lots of flowers around her and a great view of the open sky.

"Ahh~ this feels great." The girl muttered opening her eyes, revealing a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

She was about to close her eyes again but…

"KAICHOU~!"

The girl sighed as she sat up and turned to looked at the person who called her name. This girl stopped right in front of her, her dark pink hair falling on her face as she crouched down and tried to catch her breath.

"What's the matter, Mary Jane?" The blonde girl asked. The other girl known as Mary Jane, looked up at her and was about to answer only to be interrupted.

"Stephanie!" another girl with purple hair tied in two low pigtails yelled making her way towards the two.

"Will you shut up, Marianna?" a girl with long black hair said, obviously annoyed by her yelling.

"Oh shut it, Hikari." The girl known as Marianna snapped and glares at the girl known as Hikari.

"Then, make me." Hikari retorted, glaring back at Marianna.

"Will you please stop that you two?" a light brown haired man appeared sighing at the two girl's attitude.

"Hmp." The girls scoffed and turned away from each other. The boy sighed again, shaking his head.

"Thanks for that Yuzuru." the blonde girl known as Stephanie giggled and smiled at him. The boy known as Yuzuru turned to look at her and almost instantly his serious attitude vanished replacing it with his wanna-be –Stephanie –boyfriend self.

"Girlfrieeeeend~" Yuzuru yelled and run to Stephanie with his arms wide open. Only to be stopped by Mary Jane's smack.

"And there goes Mary Jane's famous smack." Stephanie muttered, sweat dropping.

"Will you guys please shut up? I'm trying to explain here!" Mary Jane yelled, pouting at them.

Stephanie laughed. "Okay, so what brought you here guys?" she asked standing up.

"Well, Master wants to talk to all of us. So, he send us to find you." Mary Jane said, beaming at her.

"Eh? Well then, if that's the case let's go." Stephanie said and starts walking back on their guild.

The guild they were talking about is the Sky Meteorite Guild. They were the guild's strongest team named Starlight Milkyway.

**_A new guild appeared. New peoples. New friends. And now, they were off to the new adventure that awaits them._**

**_MOVING ON._**

**_A good way to ease the pain,_**

**_A better way to start and love again,_**

**_And, the best way to start a new beginning._**

* * *

**_There it goes ! Kindly wait for the chapter 4. ^^ Love yah guys ! Please review !_**


End file.
